Women and Coffee
by BurnsIsAGoauld
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sailor's Wife. Cam aime les femmes comme il aime son café, chaud et fort. En regardant la façon dont Sam se bat avec Daniel dans ce qui pourrait être considéré comme de rudes préliminaires, Cam pense que Sam est la définition de sa femme parfaite, et se demande si ça vaut le risque de le découvrir. Sam/Cam et quelques touches de Sam/Daniel.


**Auteur : Sailor's Wife**

_Traducteur :_ BurnsIsAGoauld

_Catégorie :_ Romance/Friendship

_Résumé de l'auteur :_ Cam aime les femmes comme il aime son café, chaud et fort. En regardant la façon dont Sam se bat avec Daniel dans ce qui pourrait être considéré comme de rudes préliminaires, Cam pense que Sam est la définition de sa femme parfaite, et se demande si ça vaut le risque de le découvrir. Sam/Cam et quelques touches de Sam/Daniel. Je pense que les shippers Sam/Cam et Sam/Daniel vont l'aimer.

_Note du traducteur_ : Voici une nouvelle traduction (donc rien ne m'appartient); merci à Sailor's Wife de m'avoir permis de traduire cette fic, que j'apprécie vraiment, et que je vous laisse découvrir…

* * *

><p>Il aime ses femmes comme il aime ses cafés, chauds et forts, avec un soupçon de douceur pour tempérer l'amertume qui vient habituellement avec quelque chose de si chaud et fort. Tandis qu'il s'assoit sur les gradins en la regardant essuyer le sol avec tous les adversaires qui la défient, il pense à la façon dont elle remplit toutes ces qualités.<p>

Un autre adversaire rencontra durement le sol; il haleta et essaya de taper de la même façon que Sam, mais sans succès. Cette dernière sourit et tendit sa main afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pied, et s'inclina légèrement pour le remercier de son défi. _Juste assez de douceur pour tempérer la force._

Il a toujours su ça, bien sûr. Jackson est peut-être proche de son amie, mais il la connaissait mieux. Il l'avait rencontré à l'Académie, où elle était très forte et avec une douceur bien cachée. A l'époque, elle avait déjà dépassé le fait de tuer. Elle était trop dure, trop confiante, trop forte. Personne ne voulait jamais voir Samantha Carter, génie extraordinaire, craquer. Elle semblait avoir trop de choses à prouver, et peut-être a-t-elle réussi. Elle était la fille d'un Général, condamnée à l'enfer de prouver sa valeur en dépit des rumeurs comme quoi les filles de Généraux avaient tout facilement. Il y avait ceux qui tentaient de briser cette carapace et ainsi montrer le fragile enfant abandonné caché à l'intérieur. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle a toujours essuyé le sol avec ses adversaires, que ce soit à la main, au tir, à la pure puissance du cerveau ou en étant capable de dépasser même le meilleur des garçons. Il ne serait pas surpris si à elle seule elle avait convaincu le service entier que la valeur d'une femme est la force. A l'époque, il pouvait seulement voir la 'vraie' Sam Carter, mais il était trop effrayé de la laisser savoir qu'elle pouvait retirer ce mur devant lui.

Mais maintenant, Sam Carter avait des scrupules à montrer à quiconque qui elle était vraiment. Toujours coriace, toujours le plus grand cerveau de la planète, mais moins confiante, n'ayant plus besoin de faire ses preuves aux hommes, de cacher sa féminité, surtout ici, parmi une société qui valorise les femmes fortes avant tout.

Sur cette planète, ce n'était pas la société Matriarcale typique; pas d'hommes enchaînés, pas de mépris envers ceux de son sexe. En fait, les hommes étaient à peu près sur un pied d'égalité avec la majorité des femmes. Mais une femme forte… Une femme forte avec un caractère épanoui était appréciée par-dessus tout ici. Vala était hautement respectée, mais Sam, Sam était devenue la déité de leur vie. Ils la tenaient en très haute estime.

Il était gêné que les femmes les plus âgées de cette planète soient silencieuses avec lui et parlent plutôt à Sam, la reconnaissant comme le vrai leader de leur équipe. Elle a tenté d'expliquer que Cam était le leader 'officiel', mais elles avaient l'air de ne pas la croire. Il a juste haussé les épaules et réitéré ce qu'il avait dit à Landry; il ne se fait pas d'illusions, il n'est en charge de personne, et qu'en fait ils échangent souvent le rôle de leader en fonction des circonstances. Le Général a ri et a dit qu'il était aussi sage que lui été attirant, ce qui a valu une sorte de grognement de la part de Vala, un sourire mal déguisé de Daniel ainsi qu'un sourire et un haussement de sourcil de Teal'c. Le regard de Sam, cependant, fit avoir à Cam les jambes légèrement en coton.

…

Ils avaient été bien accueillis et montrés à tous les autres. Daniel faisait des observations sur leur culture, ses origines, et admirait la façon dont ils semblaient analyser les gens. En retour, les femmes l'admiraient, parfois au point de devenir cramoisies en croisant son regard.

Par la suite, les meilleurs guerriers des deux sexes ont montré leurs talents aux visiteurs de la Terre. Vala s'est jointe à eux lorsque les hommes du village ont commencé à participer aux matchs, mettant ainsi en valeur ses prouesses sur le ring. Vala était bonne, elle savait comment se gérer, analyser et tirer profit de la situation. Mais il y a surtout une raison pour que Vala ne se batte que contre les hommes; elle peut les manipuler avec juste un regard.

Finalement, on a demandé à Sam de montrer ses talents. Ses deux premiers adversaires furent rapidement vaincus, et elle transpirait à peine. Le dernier, toutefois, a offert à Sam une course pour son argent. L'adversaire a seulement fait une petite erreur, mais c'était suffisant pour que Sam prenne le dessus.

…

En la regardant elle et la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient, comme elle semblait dangereuse et gracieuse à la fois, Cam se demandait si elle était toujours aussi calme et décontractée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et si ça valait le coup de le découvrir.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Daniel inclina sa tête vers lui et chuchota « Oui elle l'est et oui ça vaut le coup.»

Toutes les pensées dirigées vers le match arrivèrent dans son esprit, alors qu'il se tourna vers Daniel avec de grands yeux, posant une centaine de questions avec ce regard, mais surtout _« Et vous savez comment ? »_

Il n'eut pourtant jamais sa réponse. Sam les avait vu parler. Or, discuter lors d'un tel événement était assez mal vu dans cette société, et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de leur donner une leçon, au moins à Daniel. Il fût tiré par sa veste hors de son siège et traîné sur le tapis de combat. Elle lui enleva son gilet, ses armes et son zat et les lança à Vala qui souriait comme un chat du Cheshire*.

_« Veuillez accepter mes excuses. »_ dit Sam en s'inclinant devant le doyen du village. _« En conséquence de son comportement brisant la tradition de ne pas parler durant ces manifestations, Daniel ici présent saura vous divertir grâce à une démonstration de sa part. Avec moi. »_

Le doyen du village sourit et inclina la tête pour l'inviter à commencer le combat.

Sam et Daniel s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avec les mêmes larges sourires et regards diaboliques, puis se saluèrent à la manière des Jaffas, le point fermé et l'avant-bras sur le cœur. Cependant, ils ne reculèrent pas de trois pas avant de commencer, mais se placèrent l'un l'autre en arc de cercle. Aucun des deux ne se retint, chacun donnant des coups faisant apparaître des ecchymoses presque immédiatement et provoquant plusieurs atterrissages pour le moins brutaux.

…

Sam donna à Daniel un coup de coude au visage qui fit grimacer Cam. Ce dernier remercia en pensée la personne qui eut l'idée d'ajouter des appareils de guérison Goa'uld dans les packs de Vala et Sam lors de chaque mission.

Bien que Daniel recula après le coup au visage, il plaça ses bras autour de Sam et la souleva dans les airs. Il la tenait avec force, mais Sam était une combattante aguerrie après avoir été formée dès ses premières années par son père, puis par l'Air Force, un ancien Colonel des Black Ops, un Jaffa et depuis lors par de nombreux autres maîtres. Sam ne s'entraînait pas trop avec Daniel, mais il se révèle souvent être le point tournant de leurs matchs typiques. Sam gagnait habituellement neuf fois sur dix. Là encore, il voyait toujours une certaine retenue dans leurs gestes. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas dans ce match.

En se tournant, Sam était en mesure de modifier leur centre de gravité afin qu'il soit à son avantage. Comme Daniel était obligé de forcer sur l'effet de balance, Sam utilisa l'élan créé pour l'amener sur son propre corps et ensuite le faire tomber sur le sol. Cam grimaça de nouveau avant de sourire, puisque Daniel avait frappé les jambes de Sam en retour, commençant ainsi entre eux une bagarre au style digne d'une cour d'école.

Cam regardait la façon dont ils roulaient sur le tapis, chacun essayant de coincer l'autre mais sans succès, et ce durant une période non négligeable de temps. Mais ils ne faisaient pas que se bagarrer ou s'entraîner, ils semblaient apprécier pleinement de se battre l'un l'autre et de rivaliser pour la dominance. Tandis qu'ils grognaient et luttaient, le visage rouge et en sueur, leur corps se courbant dans des positions variées et presque incompréhensibles, Cam commença à voir le match sous un jour nouveau. Oui, Daniel connaissait Sam, apparemment à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Les regarder lutter sur le sol était en fait assez chaud. Ils avaient l'air bien ensemble, deux personnes absolument magnifiques enfermées dans ce qui pourrait être décrit comme de très rudes préliminaires. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que ce spectacle fasse des choses à sa libido.

…

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient l'air tous deux fatigués, mais pas encore disposés à céder du terrain à l'autre. Sam maintenait ses jambes enroulées autour du cou de Daniel et se servait de ses cuisses pour couper le flux de sang vers son cerveau. Son corps était allongé sur celui de Daniel; la tête de la jeune femme se trouvait sur les cuisses de son adversaire, et elle maintenait ses poignets de toutes ses forces avec ses mains. Lorsque le visage de Daniel commença à changer de couleur, passant par différentes nuances de rouge et de violet, Cam pouvait seulement imaginer la vision de tunnel dans laquelle devait se trouver l'homme; _«Mais mec,»_ pensa-t-il, _«quel chemin à parcourir. »_ La mort entre les cuisses de Samantha Carter _devait_ être la meilleure fin.

Daniel réussit à libérer sa main, à moins que Sam ait lâché prise sentant sa victoire imminente. Il bougea sur le sol et la jeune femme tomba sur le dos alors que tous deux haletaient fortement.

La foule et le doyen du village applaudirent et sifflèrent. Apparemment, le spectacle était acceptable et tout serait pardonné, bien qu'ils n'aient à aucun moment semblé contrariés. Cam était pratiquement sûr que Sam avait utilisé leur discussion comme excuse pour aller sur le tapis avec Daniel.

Daniel se redressa après que son visage ait retrouvé une nuance presque normale de rouge. Il regarda Sam qui était toujours allongée sur le dos en haletant et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Un moment plus tard, Daniel se remit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main à Sam qui l'accepta gracieusement. Il l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras pour un gros câlin. Ensanglantés et contusionnés, ils prirent chacun la main de l'autre et les brandirent sous les acclamations de la foule, avant de tituber vers les bancs où Vala fouillait déjà dans leurs sacs.

_« Oui. »_ pensa Cam. _« Définitivement comme la parfaite tasse de café; chaude, forte, se faufilant furtivement sur vous et vous bottant les fesses au réveil lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins. »_ Parce qu'il était définitivement réveillé maintenant. Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens et leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Ils brûlaient de l'intérieur, et Cam découvrit que ce spectacle était uniquement pour lui.

Daniel avait raison. Ça valait le risque, et que le ciel épargne son âme, il allait le prendre !

* * *

><p><em>* Le chat Du Cheshire est le chat qui a un très grand sourire dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. :)<em>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fiction, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Merci également pour vos éventuels reviews! Pensez aussi à l'auteur, sachant que je vais traduire tous les comm's et lui envoyer... :)


End file.
